Flashback (I regret this so much)
by AliceLikeFireflies
Summary: Jasper says something during a hunting trip that unintentionally triggers a flashback In Carlisle. How will the family deal with the turmoil that is created as a result? UPDATE: (Do not read- it's pretty terrible. I just don't have the heart to delete it. I warned you)
1. Hunt

Carlisle's POV:

"Carlisle?"

I looked up into my mate's shard black eyes. "Yes?"

"Are we going hunting when the kids get home?" She asked.

"I should think so.." We hadn't been hunting in a couple of weeks, and Jasper's eyes in particular had turned an icy black.

She nodded just as the door slammed back and Emmett bounded inside followed by Edward, Alice, Jasper and Rosalie.

"We're HOME!" He announced as he stomped inside. Esme smiled slightly.

"I thought so. None of your brothers can make such an entrance as you can."

I rolled my eyes sarcastically.

"Carlisle..." He whined.

"Yes?" I arched an eyebrow, daring him to complain.

He pouted. "Nuffin'."

Jasper stifled a laugh as his brother frowned at him. " S'not funny..." He grimaced. This only made it more difficult for Jasper. He seemed to find it very funny indeed.

I smiled slightly. "Alright, we're going on a hunting trip. Get in line."

We always ran in single file to make it easier to weave silently through the brush.

I was at the spear point, then coming Edward, Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie and finally Esme at the back.

I was reassured when we decided the order, that Esme was only at the back because she was slowest- and not because that the others found he to be the weakest, which in truth, she was not.

Soon, we where running through the forest at a dead sprint.

Skidding to a halt, I sniffed at the air. I'm sure that the others could smell the herd of deer as well.

I crouched as I approached the herd, and the others did the same.

Slowly, we stalked forward and pounced.

Emmett took the largest buck, as I knew he would.

Not to be outdone, Jasper took the second largest. A doe.

As we took down our kills, the rest of the herd scattered.

When we had finished and disposed of the bodies, we began to make our way home.-

That is, until Jasper said something that stopped me in my tracks..

**If I get some reviews, I'll update sooner ^_^ Heh :3**

**This story will only have two Chapters, and this is the first ^^**

**I'm sorry its not very long, but the person I'm writing this for is very inpatient ^^**

**(No offense to the person- (Who i shall not name) That i just called Inpatient :3)**


	2. Remember

"Alice, Emmett just hit me.." He pouted. I knew it didn't hurt him, they hit each other all the time, but this was the first time either of them had said the words...

I drew in a sharp breath as the flashback hit me.

_(Flashback)_

"_You must pay for your sins, Carlisle!" Pastor Cullen raged._

_Carlisle was frozen against the door, terrified. _

"_But.. Daddy! I didn't mean to.." _

"_No! You are my son and you deliberately disobeyed me! Reading your maths book on a sunday! How dare you!"_

"_It was H-homework..." _

"_I DON'T CARE WHAT IT WAS, YOU WILL BE PUNISHED EITHER WAY!"_

_Pastor Cullen screamed at his son._

_Carlisle fell silent then, whether in fear or just because he could not bring himself to speak, he did not know._

_Pulling him up against a tree, The fuming Pastor hit Carlisle round the face with his fist._

_Sinking to his knees, Carlisle coughed once.. and blood dripped from the corner of his mouth._

"_Are you sorry yet? ARE YOU?" _

_He couldn't bring himself to answer, for he was still choking on blood, so his father hit him again, harder this time- in his stomach._

"_ANSWER ME CHILD!"_

_The blow had winded the small six year old, who, with all the strength he could muster, began to run. He couldn't stop himself, he just had to get away._

_His Father soon caught him. Enraged like a mad bull, he pulled Carlisle back inside the house and beat him._

_Carlisle had to go to hospital for his injuries... and he almost died from them._

_As the beatings got more frequent, he had to wear long sleeved shirts and trousers to hide the bruises and cuts. Even in the summer, which earned strange looks from his classmates and teachers._

_Though at night, he was safe from the strange looks, the taunting from the other children._

_Only then, was he free to cry himself to sleep._

_(End Flashback)_

Jasper's POV:

"Carlisle?" Came Alice's panicked voice. She was trying to snap him out of it, do anything necessary to get him to respond. A few minutes ago, he had frozen.

I could feel it, he was terrified. So scared,... I had never known him to feel this way before.

He slowly sunk to the ground, his body shaking with what I could now recognize as sobs.

His despair was like hundreds of knives stabbing through me.

Esme knelt by him and pulled him into her arms.

"Its Okay, Carlisle." She murmured to him, brushing a lock of blonde hair out of his face.

She knew something that we didn't.. And i had a feeling that that something was what was causing Carlisle to act like this.

Quickly, she took Carlisle's hand and began coaxing him forward- half leading him, half pulling him toward the house.

When we got inside, Esme lead Carlisle over to the couch just as he began to spiral into a panic attack. I knew exactly what was happening to him, because I had had a panic attack before- and could recognize the symptoms.

Luckily, due to my past panic attacks, the rest of the family could recognize them as well and they too knew immediately what was happening to Carlisle.

Esme sat beside him and began to rub soothing circles on his back- trying to calm him.

I took this opportunity to attempt to calm him as well, and it seemed to work because he immediately relaxed.

She nodded once in my direction and her lips formed the words- '_thank you'_

"Mom, what just happened?" I didn't need my empathy to recognize the worry in Emmett's voice.

"Something Jasper said earlier triggered a flashback." Esme murmured.

I blinked. Something_ I_ said? I tried to think back. tried to remember what i said just before Carlisle froze an hour ago.

Carlisle's eyes where black now, and it was disturbing to see it.

"What did i say?" I asked Esme.

"You said.." She paused. "...You where complaining that Emmett hit you."

I frowned as the wheels in my head finally clicked into place.

My eyes widened when I realized, and so did almost everyone else's.

"You mean..."

"Yes." Esme said. "Carlisle was abused as a child."

I heard a quiet gasp, but I didn't look round to see who it was.

"And I...?" I began.

"Yes." She interrupted me. "I know you didn't mean to, but you triggered a flashback."

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry.."

"Its alright." She told me. "You didn't know"

Edward's POV:

I saw everything. I tried to ignore the images in the Carlisle's mind, but they always found there way in.

I swore to myself when I was a newborn, that I would never use my gift to pry unless absolutely necessary. I could only give people they're privacy... And, until now, I hadn't given it a second thought. It had always been easy to ignore the thoughts i didn't want to see, or that wasn't my place to see. I couldn't understand why i found it so hard to ignore Carlisle's memories today in particular. I didn't want to see them, they where horrifying.

A 8 year old Carlisle, bloody and broken against a doorframe.

A 10 year old Carlisle, outside in the snow- locked out.

13 years old. Went to the town doctor with three broken ribs.

15 years old... I stopped, my eyes going wide.

Three men. One was his father, Pastor Cullen i was sure. They where doing things to him.

Things that i didn't want to see. And how much they where hurting him, his pain bleeding into the wooden floorboards.

I closed my eyes, trying to block out the images burned into my brain.

When i opened them, Carlisle was staring at me in earnest.

I could hear his thoughts trickle into my mind.

_You won't tell them. You won't tell them._

I nodded once before he stood uneasily and walked up to his study.

I felt the rest of the family's questioning eyes on me. I shook my head at them and walked outside.

I would never tell them. I would hold Carlisle's secret till my dying day...


	3. AN

**This Fanfic is over. Done with. But thank you for reading ^^**


End file.
